


только

by pipgreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Beta, Pity Party, alternative universe, grechka bassboosted playing in the background, its in japan but it looks and feels like russia, они расстались или нет? кто знает...
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: Аквариум с дохлой красной рыбкой-неоном кажется Куроо ужасно интересным. Он смотрит на него уже почти десять минут, разглядывает грязные стеклянные стенки, мутную зелёную воду, рыбку, которая висит у самой поверхности кверху пузом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	только

**Author's Note:**

> ключи от кати монтенегро: парковка/остановка, сумерки, фруктовый лёд, "two thoughts, equally as terrifying: WHAT IF I SEE YOU AGAIN? WHAT IF I DON'T?"
> 
> плейлист работы в эппл мьюзик: https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE/pl.u-8aAVpL6c7o0rG7
> 
> на ютьюбе: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRk8nrlgBBLqNDVjPbtR32R08CHPTpAlu

Комната крутится у него перед глазами, когда он встаёт с унитаза. Матушка Бокуто отлично постаралась, когда после школы помогла ему подобрать квартиру, её можно назвать уютной, даже когда в ней толпится почти двадцать человек. А ещё все эти мягкие белые коврики под ногами в ванной, чтобы ступни не мёрзли пока срёшь. Бокуто с Акааши потом ещё взяли этот крутейший аквариум и поставили прямо на стиральную машинку. То ли это было какое-то модное дизайнерское решение, то ли они просто не договорились на что-то серьёзнее рыбок (типа кошки или собаки, или питона) — сейчас уже не важно. Куроо нажимает кнопку слива, вплотную подходит к стиральной машинке и чуть не поскальзывается на мягком ворсе ковра.  
Как же он пьян.  
Аквариум с дохлой красной рыбкой-неоном кажется Куроо ужасно интересным. Он смотрит на него уже почти десять минут, разглядывает грязные стеклянные стенки, мутную зелёную воду, рыбку, которая висит у самой поверхности кверху пузом. Рядом с ней плавают деревянные палочки от фруктового льда. После переезда, Акааши так и не забрал его с собой, а у Бокуто просто нет времени за ним ухаживать. Надо хоть сказать ему, а то вдруг рыбка сгниёт или мутирует во что-то хуже. Акааши бы ему за такое точно голову открутил. Он такой, чистоплотный.  
Кто-то у него за спиной долбится в дверь. Может быть, тоже хотят посмотреть на красивый грязный аквариум и на Широ (Бокуто всех своих красных рыбок зовёт Широ, а голубых — Ака). Может быть, они хотят забрать его с собой, куда-нибудь в лес или в холодную пещеру. Куроо в общем-то всё равно, он занят изучением флоры и фауны аквариума Бокуто.  
— Срань господня, открой дверь, я сейчас обосрусь! — звучит из-за двери. Куроо медленно поворачивает голову к дергающейся ручке, медленно подходит ко входной двери и осторожно щёлкает замком.  
Дверь тут же дёргается наружу, а потом чья-то рука выдёргивает самого Куроо. Разобрать он ничего не успевает, дверь перед его носом тут же с оглушительным грохотом захлопывается.  
— Не за что! — сипит он во внутрь. В ответ ему прилетает удар по той же двери, кажется ногой.  
Вечеринка проходит тухло и это ещё мягко сказано. Они послали Льва за пивом почти сорок минут назад, но возвращаться он не спешил. Коноха с Шимидзу и Алисой сидели за монополией и по очереди тянули вейп с противным сладким дымом. Харуно, одногруппница Куроо, обнималась с парнем из клуба лёгкой атлетики, а рядом с ними ребята делили одну марку на троих. Настроения на монополию у него не было, отбирать кусок марки не хотелось, да и мешать наркоту с бухлом тоже. У него такое никогда хорошо не заканчивается, а сегодня совершать ошибок особенно не хочется. Куроо оглядывается на кухню, замечает, как Тсукишима хлопает дверью холодильника, разговаривает с Катариной (или Кейтелин). Куроо кивает сам себе и решает пересечься с ним попозже.  
— Йо. Тебе могут дверь снести, — говорит он Бокуто, проходя на балкон.  
— Клёво. А дальше что?  
— Не знаю. Подумал, тебе может быть интересно.  
После переезда Акааши Бокуто сделался не таким общительным, как раньше. Сейчас он как будто в улучшенной версии своей грустной фазы, правда называется она теперь «серая тоска». Название Куроо придумал сам, но рассказывать об этом особо некому, поэтому он держит его при себе. Главное, не выдать его сейчас: лицо у Бокуто с сигаретой такое сосредоточенное и серьёзное, что он точно скинет его с балкона.  
— Бо-чан, скажи по секрету, — Куроо смотрит, как фильтр сигареты мерцает красно-оранжевым на тёмном балконе, громко шмыгает носом и еле сдерживается, чтобы не чихнуть.  
— Ну, — бурчит Бокуто, открывая окно. С улицы тянет канализацией и выхлопом старого соседского байка под окнами. Бокуто брезгливо морщится, но окно закрывать не спешит, сигареты потом хрен выветришь. Фильтр его сигареты теперь не видно, он отворачивается лицом к окну. Куроо это не то, чтобы очень нравится, но подходить к нему и пытаться заглянуть в лицо не слишком хочется. По полу тянет холодом, а он так и не взял тапочки из коридора.  
— Скажи, — вкрадчиво повторяет Куроо, — нахуя тебе аквариум с дохлой рыбой в туалете? Это украшения к Хэллоуину?  
Бокуто резко разворачивается к нему. Пепел с сигареты падает ему под ноги, прямо на резиновый шлёпанец с «Драгон Болом». Куроо хочет предупредить его, что с такой аккуратностью он точно сожжёт всю квартиру к чертям собачьим, но когда встречается с ним взглядом почему-то не решается.  
— Куроо, ты ёбнутый? — негромко спрашивает он. — Уже седьмое ноября.  
— К следующему Хэллоуину? — пожимая плечами, спрашивает он у Бокуто.  
Бокуто устало вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Ни к какому. Ке… Акааши обещал забрать его, когда обустроится. Я решил не трогать.  
Ещё с минуту они молча смотрят друг на друга. Из окна несёт вонью канализации, а у Куроо начинает мёрзнуть нос. Разговор ни к чему не приводит. Бокуто выбрасывает окурок на улицу и достаёт ещё одну сигарету.  
Из коридора доносится шум: Лев наконец-то вернулся из магазина.

Новая порция алкоголя вечеринку не спасает, но спасает трезвеющего Куроо. Ему становится почти весело, когда они со Львом и Алисой поют какую-то модную русскую песню про суперзвезду, а Бокуто даже улыбается, когда он чуть не падает со стула. С Тсукишимой они всё ещё не пересекались, но ведь вся ночь впереди. Ещё есть время и на разговоры, и на веселье. Так думает Куроо, пока не видит, как Тсукишима достаёт своё пальто из вороха одежды.  
— Эй, Тсуки! Тсуки! — Куроо вываливается с балконной двери и чуть не сбивает Тсукишиму с ног. — Уже уходишь?  
— Боюсь последний автобус пропустить. Обещал маме не поздно вернуться.  
— Давай провожу! Темно уже, заодно покурить смогу на свежем воздухе!  
Чужого ответа Куроо не дожидается. Хватает мятую пачку с балконной табуретки, хватает первую попавшуюся куртку и Тсукишиму за руку. Когда Куроо напивается, становится ужасно деятельным, особенно когда это совсем необязательно.  
В себя он приходит, только когда они выходят на улицу. Тсукишима осторожно отпускает его руку и прячет ладони в карманах.  
— Идём, — говорит он, кивает в сторону остановки, поправляет шарф на шее.  
Куроо хочет спросить, куда делась его смешная красная шапка, которую ему прислал Ямагучи на прошлое Рождество.  
— Нехорошо сбегать с вечеринки в свою честь, слышал?  
Куроо чертыхается, когда понимает, что в куртке зажигалки не оказывается, а затем ещё раз, когда обнаруживается, что в кармане у него оказывается абсолютно пустая мятая пачка. Полный лох. Бокуто точно будет смеяться, а потом снова выгонит его до магазина. Где здесь вообще ближайшие круглосуточные? Каждую пьянку как в первый раз.  
— Мне не в первой. К тому же, я не хотел эту вечеринку.  
Её хотел Куроо. Ему казалось, что если Тсукишима посмотрит, как всего его любят и ценят, то он передумает по поводу своей годовой стажировки. Или не передумает, а просто перенесёт её попозже, когда Куроо разберётся со своим дипломом или когда в Японии разрешат однополые браки. Или хотя бы до весны. Весна же совсем скоро. Они смогут посмотреть, как цветёт вишня и помогут Бокуто вычистить аквариум. Может быть, даже заведут ему новую рыбку или поставят вместо аквариума суккуленты.  
Но вечеринка провалилась по всем фронтам: до Тсукишимы никому не было дела, а алкоголь закончился слишком рано. Всё пошло не по плану с самого начала и продолжается до сих пор, потому что идти в тишине Куроо ненавидит, а все темы как назло себя исчерпали. Он оглядывается по сторонам, смотрит на профиль Тсукишимы, на фонарный столб, на объявление о поиске мастера в новую тату-студию.  
— У меня принц Альберт проколот, — острая улыбка пересекает лицо Куроо. — Хочешь, покажу?  
Тсукишима скрипит сжатыми челюстями, кусает щёку изнутри.  
— Чего я там не видел, — фыркает он. — Ты боишься иголок и боли. Врёшь.  
«Вру».  
Куроо прячет руки в карманы. На улице прохладно, зима подходит всё ближе, так и норовя поскорее запустить свои ледяные руки в Токио. Куроо успевает пожалеть, что не стянул у кого-то шарф на всякий случай. У него в голове крутится около полусотни предложений. Эй, Тсуки, не хочешь помочь мне согреться и взять меня за руку? Эй, Тсуки, давай вернёмся назад и займём на ночь комнату Бокуто, а его самого выгоним чистить аквариум из туалета?  
Эй, Тсуки, давай ты не будешь уезжать от меня за пятнадцать тысяч километров на стажировку?  
— Пришли, — говорит Тсукишима.  
Они стоят под фонарём на остановке, то и дело оглядываются на горящие вдалеке фары. Их или нет? Мимо проносятся только редкие потрёпанные легковушки с запоздавшими рабочими. Недалеко от дома Бокуто начали очередную стройку. Он жалуется, что по утрам всё время просыпается из-за того, как громко забивают сваи.  
— Когда ты улетаешь?  
— Через девять часов.  
За девять часов может много чего произойти. Например, ядерная катастрофа или снегопад. Кто знает, может быть, поднимется снежная буря и заметёт все аэропорты мира. Людям придётся сидеть дома, а у Тсукишимы не будет выбора, кроме как остаться здесь. Хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы до весны или пока все аэропорты мира не расчистят.  
Куроо думает, что никогда себя не простит, если не поцелует его на прощание. Если не дотронется ладонью до его щеки ещё хотя бы раз. Он делает шаг навстречу Тсукишиме, чуть приоткрывает губы и тянет руку к его шее. Тсукишима мягко кладёт ладонь поверх его груди, он чувствует её тепло даже через куртку, и так же мягко отталкивает его в сторону.  
— Автобус приехал. Мне пора.  
Куроо оборачивается через плечо, когда автобус тормозит напротив остановки. Тсукишима кивает ему на прощание и быстро забегает внутрь. Наверняка замёрз.  
«Мы с тобой ещё увидимся?» — почти срывается с губ Куроо, когда он видит как за Тсукишимой закрывается автобусная дверь. Но он вовремя прикусывает язык.  
Автобус скрывается в темноте, а пустая пачка сигарет жжёт карман Куроо. Разговоры, заполнявшие этот вечер, внезапно кончились и тишина оглушила его до самой квартиры Бокуто.


End file.
